an Unavoidable Love
by BlackFanatic
Summary: Some things are out of our control.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own the Twilight series or anything related to it, Stephenie Meyer does.

This story starts in the second book (although is not at all faithful to it.) , just after Edward leaves when Bella is lost in the woods. Also to eliminate any confusion, Emily does not exist.

Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'stupid leech lover', Sam thought. 'First she risks her life by dating a bloodsucker, and now she gets herself lost in the vast Washington wilderness. This is a colossal waste of my time and talents, but she's important to Billy and Jacob and I could use all the points I can get.'

Suddenly Sam heard a low whimper just beyond a downed tree. He came around the log, and his world as he knew it ended. There she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'Bella? Bella are you hurt?"

But she didn't seem to hear to him. He scooped her up as gently as he could and headed back out of the woods. The minute he reached civilization Charlie was there.

"Sam you found her! Thank God, is she hurt? Here I'll take her."

With greater reluctance than he'd ever felt before, he handed her over and watched Charlie bend slightly under her weight.

" I don't think she's hurt Charlie, at least not physically."

Then she stirred, "Edward, where's Edward?"

Sam felt his blood boil, so he did this, he hurt her so bad that she went away to die. He swore than and there if he ever saw him again he'd hurt him as bad as he' hurt her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the Cullens are gone, they've left."

And with those words she fell apart all over again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the weeks following, she consumed his thoughts. He knew she was spending a lot of time with Jacob, and while he didn't like it. He knew she would make the transition easier for Jake, plus when she was with him was the only time she smiled. Still he wished it was him that she choose to spend her time with, that he was the one who illuminated that light inside of her. He had no reason to feel this way, and yet he couldn't make it go away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The closer Jake and Bella grew, the more Sam became resentful of Jacob's imminent ascension to the pack. He knew they'd been riding motorcycles, and that Bella had been hurt in the process, but he had no right to intervene. Not to mention Jacob already thought he was some sort of thug gang leader. Needless to say he was surprised to see Jacob pull up to his house.

" Hello Jacob."

"I'm just dropping my Dad off Sam."

"You sure you don't want to stay and watch the game?"

"No thanks, I have a date."

Sam could feel his anger rising, he clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Really, who with?"

"Bella Swan."

"How is the chief's daughter? I know she was having a hard time?"

"She's fine, not that it's any of your concern. Enjoy the game Dad."

Sam went and took control of Billy's wheel chair from Jacob. They stayed on the porch and watched him drive away.

"O yeah he's definitely going to accept me as his pack leader. No problem."

"He's stubborn, Sam. He'll come around. It's going to be anytime now."

"And you think it's safe for him to be spending time with Bella, he could transform at the slightest agitation."

"Not around Bella, she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. I think you should consider letting him tell her, when it happens. She knew about the Cullen's and I think it would make it much easier on him."

"It's out of the question. I can't bend ancient tradition for a crush. Unless he imprints, she doesn't get to know."

"Well that should make it easy, I don't think there's any question that Bella is the one for him."

" I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean? Trust me, you've never seen them together."

"I just mean... I saw her after Cullen."

"Well thankfully we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I hope you're right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That very night Jacob transitioned, and Sam forbid him from telling Bella. The young wolf lashed, and although he was stronger, Sam was more experienced. For the next few weeks he helped Jake and the others come together as a pack and slowly Jacob's animosity faded and they became friends. Sam tried to push Bella from his mind, and had almost convinced himself that the night in the woods had been just his imagination.

He had just returned from jogging when her junker of a truck came roaring into his front yard. She hopped down from the cab looking practically rabid and he realized all his attempts had been in vain. She had to be his.

"Sam Uley, you have no right!"

"Well, good morning to you too Bella."

"I know it's your fault, you and your...GANG!"

"Gang?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're keeping Jacob from me."

"Why would I do that? What should I care if Jacob spends time with you."

"I don't, I don't know. But, you have to s-stop. I nee-need him!"

and with that she began to collapse to the ground, Sam caught her and held her to him as she sobbed.

"Shh, Bella, shh. This isn't about Jake is it?"

With that she regained her anger and broke away.

"Don't presume to know me. You right I don't know you, and I don't want to. Whatever your hold on Jacob, I'll break it. He doesn't belong to you."

She attempted to stalk off to her truck, but tripping over her own feet ruined the effect. Sam could feel his heart racing a mile a minute. He wanted to shake her and maker her understand. But he knew that would only push her away. He had to tread carefully around his Bella. His Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few days later he learned that Jacob had found a loop hole, and Bella knew the truth. They were werewolves. They were having pack dinner at Sam's house that night and Jacob was bringing her to introduce to the pack. Like she was his. It made Sam's blood boil. However he knew this was his chance to make things right. To show her the kind of man he was. It was taking every ounce of effort to keep his feelings from the pack when they phased. He didn't think he could do it much longer.

Of course they were last to arrive, and Sam had to use pack order to keep them from eating all the pizza before. Jake introduced her around and when he got to Sam, she wouldn't even look at him. It made his heart ache. He took a deep breath and rallied.

"Bella, you should take all the pizza you can eat now, because once I give the word, it'll be devoured."

She just nodded, clearly afraid. They ate and laughed, but she gave no indication that Sam even existed. When dinner was over the pack decided to run. Bella stayed behind to do dishes, and Sam stayed with her.

"I think, Bella, for Jake's sake, we should start over."

"I am so embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. After everything you've been through."

"Been through? You mean, you know about..."

"Bella, I found you. In the woods that day. I was the one who carried you out of the woods. You don't remember?"

"No, but it's all a blur. Sometimes I think the whole thing was a dream my mind doesn't want me to remember. I have to try so hard to hold on to it."

"So let it go."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's not my place, but I see the anguish in your eyes. You can try to laugh it away with Jake, but it's obviously not working. I'm sure it seems impossible but maybe you just need to consciously let it go."

"Because you have so much experience in love? I know you turned when you were 18. You have to hide your true self from everyone."

"Experience is irrelevant. I will love only one."

"What do you mean?"

"It's pack magic. When you set eyes upon her, she will be yours and you hers. It's called imprinting. We will recognize our soulmate on site, and she will be equipped to handle our secret."

"Has Jacob imprinted?"

"No."

"Have you?

"Yes"

At that moment the pack burst through the door and Bella dropped the plate she was drying. Jacob rolled his eyes at her and led her by the hand to the door. She waited till the last moment to break eye contact with Sam. He felt his heart fill with hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Although he did not know it, from that night on Bella dreamt of Sam, instead of having nightmares about Edward. She couldn't understand it but she felt like he knew her, was inside of her.

* * *

Sam could see something had changed. He was seeing Bella on a regular basis now that she was a friend of the pack. He saw her watching him, questioning him with her eyes, but they barely ever spoke. He wanted nothing more then to touch her to feel the connection move between them. He knew what she'd been through, and with Jacob he had to tread lightly. He knew it would be soon. Since he'd imprinted he'd been able to feel her. When she couldn't sleep (which seemed like always), he couldn't sleep, but lately that wasn't case. She'd calmed down and he was hoping it was because she could tell what flowed between them.

* * *

Then one afternoon Sam had sent Jacob to help Seth Clearwater deal with his transformation. He knew Jake had broken a date with Bella on his order, and wasn't happy. Unfortunately Sam felt the never ending urge to separate them and helping Seth was a better excuse then a lot he'd come up with.

Suddenly he couldn't breath. He took off running for the beach, not knowing why. When he reached it the tide was moving with the fury of the storm, and there in the middle of it was Bella. He dove in without hesitation, and swam with everything he had towards her. He towed her to shore, and lost it.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Um, I think so."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Jake promised to take me Cliff diving today. That is until you ordered him to be elsewhere, something you seem to do a lot these days."

"Jacob has responsibilities, ones he can't just abandon because you're feeling fragile!"

"FRAGILE, FRAGILE! You don't know me, you have no idea what I've been through. Jacob is the only thing that holds me together."

"Jacob is a poor substitute for the real thing."

"Don't you think I know that. Edward is gone, Jacob is all that I have."

"I wasn't talking about Edward. Come on let's get you back to the house before you freeze."

They walked back to Sam's house in silence. Once inside Sam gave her dry, if giant clothes to put on and sent her to his bedroom to change. His whole body was vibrating with the impulse to touch her. It took everything he had to resist. She came out of his bedroom in a sweatshirt, only a sweatshirt, and curled up on his couch. He sat in a chair as far from her as possible. After what seemed like an eternity she looked up and spoke.

"What did you mean?"

"About what?"

"When you said you weren't talking about Edward."

"Uh, nothing, It's nothing."

"No you meant something. Ever since Jake turned, and we started spending time with the pack, you've been so careful around me. I can see you considering your words before you speak. The way you position yourself as far from me as possible. I can't sleep for months and suddenly these dreams begin. What have you done to me?"

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"Dreams...about you. About us. What am I to you Sam? What is this?"

"You are my everything. This is our destiny."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't even know you!"

She was pacing now, and Sam got up and backed her into the corner, so she had no choice but to stop and look at him.

"You do know me, and I know you. Bella, that day I found you in the woods, my world ended and was reborn in you. You are my salvation, my life, my soul mate, my imprint. I know you feel it. Our bodies move in sync, we are drawn to one another like magnets. We are meant to be as one."

She shoved him away from her as hard as she could, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me pass."

"No."

"Sam, I can't handle this. I can't do this, I'm broken."

"Then let me put you back together, it's my job."

"I don't... I' don't think I can."

He lifted her chin so she'd look in him the eye, and lifted her hand to place it over his heart,

"Tell me you don't feel it. Tell me you can't feel that what we're meant to have could out Cullen to shame. That we couldn't be the two most blissfully happy people in the world, and I'll let you walk out that door."

Tears were forming in her eyes, and she took a deep breath.

"I dream about the way your lips will feel on my skin, how your hand will fit in mine. I dream about falling asleep in your arms, while you whisper in my ear. I dream about our home, our wedding, our children. When I dream is the only time I feel whole, the only time I feel light. I don't know how to get from here to there, I don't know how to begin."

"So let me, My Love."

He bent down and kissed her forehead, before scooping her up and carrying her to his bed, he laid her down and stared into her eyes before leaning a=down and pressing his lips to hers. She took a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly she was kissing him back with passion he could never have imagined. Her hands twined in his hair, and her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards her. He slid his hands up her thighs and he stiffened as he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the sweatshirt. She disentangled herself from him and reached down to pull his t-shirt up over his head, and then to unbutton his pants. She was frozen in awe of him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He reached over and pulled the sweatshirt over her head.

"I beg to differ."

She pulled him towards her and painstakingly went over every inch of his adonis like body, with her hands, with her lips she surveyed him. Until he grabbed her hands and laid her down.

"I don't think I could have taken much more of that. So why don't you let me repay the favor."

She beamed up at him, " Be my guest."

He proceeded to study her in the same meticulious manner, she had him. She began to writhe beneath him.

"Sam, I can't wait any longer, I need to be with you."

Slowly he lowered himself inside of her, felt her tense and stopped.

"Baby, you okay."

"Oh my god, don't stop, you can't stop, I need you." and she began to cry.

"Shh, I'm here, we're together, we'll always be together."

As there bodies moved in sync, Bella felt full, whole, like she never thought she could. Sam was so warm, so giving, he held her like a women, not a porcelain doll. She wrapped herself as tightly around him as she could. pulling him as far into herself as she could. finally as one they collapsed in a heap.

"Sam, what was that?"

He chuckled, "Well Bella when a man and a women love each other very much-"

She punched him a chest.

"Very funny, I mean, I don't think it's like that for everyone, do you? That was transcending. I feel so attached to you, like I'll be empty without you. I-I never wanted to feel so reliant on someone again, but I feel safe with you."

"Bella, that's fate. We are predestined to be together, this is what's right, and will be, forever. I can't ever leave you. It's physically impossible."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Thank god for that."

Suddenly the door burst open, and there was Jake shaking all over. Sam jumped out of bed and forced him out of the house, just before they both transformed, Jake immediately took off for the woods, trying to get as much distance between himself, and Sam's thoughts.


End file.
